Both Safe
by Ferrywings
Summary: A Short and cute Percabeth :) I kinda suck at summaries and this one is REALLY hard to explain without sounding lame. Set before HoO. Has warm fuzzies and fluff inside :) He's worried even if she's strong. He loves her so much he could never lose her, it'd be the death of him. Just some fluff. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I love you alll


**A/N: Soooooo hi! This is a cute, short Percabeth Fluff I found and decided to finish! :) I hope you like it and PLEASE Review. I WANT to know what you think. If you hate it, fine just tell me. If you love it, tell me! If you just eh with it, teeeellllll mmmmeeee :3 Alright! I'm done :) Kinda like before HoO, but still Percabeth none the less :)**

**Disclaimer: I totally don't own Percy Jackson... like not even in my dreams **

The dark haired boy leaned against the wall, the cool night air brush through his raven hair, and he looked around, trying to slide into the shadows. Why couldn't he go inside? He was so worried about her when he got the call that he drove all the way from his mom's apartment to where they were keeping her. It was starting to frustrate him; not because he was impatient, but because he missed being with her so much it started to hurt. He had just had the time of his life with her not ten hours earlier, yet when they split to go home, she insisted she could walk herself back and didn't need his protection. The boy cursed himself for not going anyway, and he waiting for any word about her at all.

His hands were shoved into his brown cargo short's pockets, his bright orange t shirt catching the small bit of moonlight that hung in the air, and his breath was showing up slightly in the chilly night. His fingers started twitching anxiously in his pocket, his ADHD killing him slowly, but his keen ears picked up small footsteps to his left.

He turned, eyes trained on the figure, and a girl with the same color hair but electric blue eyes instead of his sea green ones, stepped into the moonlight. She seemed to glow with it more than he did, _naturally_ the boy thought to himself, and everything about her illuminated.

She left her hunt group to check on her friend and his love, so she still wore her hunting outfit. Her face was tired, exhausted from staying beside her friend for so long and worrying for the girl's well-being, and she looked at the boy with the slightest bit of understanding. If she was in his place she would have been anxious too.

"You can see her now." The girl exclaimed, moving her punk hair out of her eyes. Her bow was slung on her shoulder and she looked ready to leave. That made the boy confused. Wouldn't she stay longer?

"You're leaving so soon?" He wondered, his feet slowly making their way towards the silver cabin where she was.

The girl nodded, smiling sadly.

"I've been here three hours. She's safe now. I have to get back to my hunt, plus, you're here now. I know she's in good hands." The punk girl smirked, punching him lightly on the shoulder like she always did. The boy smiled as his cousin and nodded her farewell, watching her slip into the nearby woods and disappear, as if she were a stream of moonlight herself.

The raven haired boy turned back to the cabin and almost into it, stopping himself from slamming the door open and breaking something. His sea green eyes searched all over till he caught a glimpse of gold in the corner of his eye, and he turned.

She was lying out on her bed, blonde hair mess and her grey eyes shut. She had bandages around her stomach and shoulder, a little blood staining the perfectly white cloth. There were scrapes and cuts on her face and hands, and the boy could feel the knot in his stomach grow immensely.

The only other person in the room was the tall and slightly old looking man they had grown to look at like their father. His eyes were worried as he checked on her, his tail and back hooves twitching nervously, and he glanced up. He noticed the boy, smiling a little at him, and he spoke softly as not to wake the blonde.

"A Chimera came out of nowhere and attacked her. It got her in the stomach and shoulder, but our girl can take care of herself. She handled it and finished him off. She'll need a day or two to recover, but everything will be ok."

His hand touched the raven haired boy's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze in comforted, and the boy nodded in thanks, moving towards the girl. The light click of hooves echoed in the cabin, then nothing. Slow breathing and air.

The boy knelt by her bed and lightly brushed the bangs out of her face, a small smile creeping up onto his face. Even when she was cut and bruised, she was absolutely gorgeous to him. Perfect… just perfect. He could never even dream why she liked him, he was way dumber her than her and she was practically a goddess in his eyes. The fact he had her was a blessing in of itself, and he would in no way get over the fact she picked him of all people.

His lips grazed her forehead as he stood to leave, his heart skipping a beat at the light interaction, and even if his heart throbbed a bit in worry, he knew she'd be strong. Her face was pale yet flushed, and her chest raised and fell with breath. Moonlight kissed her face and hair, and the boy thanked the gods for giving him the best thing in his life.

His back faced her, feet light on the floor, when a small whisper entered the peace filled room.

"Wait."

The boy turned back, the faint, weak voice ringing in his ears, and sea-green met grey. Her eyes were slits; hand raised weakly at him, and the smallest smile was playing on her perfect lips. She was awake.

His hand closed gently around hers in a split second, his knees once again on the floor while he gazed at her eye level. He'd do anything she wanted, she only need ask. His heart practically jumped from his chest and joined hers, relief spreading heavily across his face.

Her fingers occupied themselves in the front part of his hair, sea-green eyes closing at her touch, and the airy words awoke his senses once more.

"Stay."

Though it was not what he expected, he did not complain. He only nodded at his golden love and slide next to her, head facing her. Noses inches apart and finger lightly intertwined. Their breaths mingled, his steady and calm, hers gentle and shallow. Their heat twirled together, the bed soft beneath their skin, and their foreheads pressed tenderly together.

Her eyes raked over his features and harmony fell over her heart. She was safe. Thoughts of blood and cuts left her brain, the ocean's breeze and waves swirling in her conscious. Fighting was replaced by warmth and stillness.

Her brilliant grey eyes fluttered closed, their breathing and heart beats being her rocking comfort. The sea-green orbs watched for only a moment longer. Soft lips brushed against her nose and forehead, the boy wishing her pleasant rest without words, and in moment the raven haired boy and golden haired girl drifted into a tranquil sleep, deeper than any rest they had experienced the last few weeks. Why? They were together again, both safe. And if they were both honest with themselves, that was all they could ask for.


End file.
